Weasley Comfort
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: A tragic thing has happened to Percy, he was raped, Severus heals him and finds Bill and Charlie so they can comfort their little brother.


_**Weasley Comfort**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter **_

_**Summary- A tragic thing has happened to Percy, he was raped, Severus heals him and finds Bill and Charlie so they can comfort their little brother. **_

**_Warning- Mentions talk about rape. Percy is in First year, Charlie Fourth year, and Bill Sixth year. _**

Severus Snape strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts school, his robes billowed behind him creating bat wings. They corridors were fairly empty and the few that were in the corridors were heading to their common rooms as curfew was closing in on them. Severus reached the Slytherin common room, he told the portrait the password and walked inside.

"Bed in thirty minutes." Ever night Professor Snape made sure his house was in bed at an appropriate time and if anyone was still in the corridors or common room they would be in trouble. The students all nodded, he stared at them all before turning around and leaving. He was about to head back to re-check the corridors now that it was after curfew he was eager to catch some Gryffindors out of bed, he suddenly as he saw a shadow figure sitting at the door to his potions classroom. He narrowed his eyes and briefly wondered if he had assigned a detention and forgot. No there was no detentions planned. He strode over to the shadowed figure. As he approached he could hear the sobs and the sniffles. Finally reaching the students he was surprised to see the red hair.

"Mr. Weasley what are you doing outside after curfew? More importantly why are you sitting outside my potions classroom?" The youngest Weasley currently attending Hogwarts lifted his head from where it was resting against his knees which were being hugged to his chest. Severus could see the tears running down the young boys face, his eyes were bright red from crying and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was breathing harshly in between sobs.

"Mr. Weasley come with me." Severus watched as Percy Weasley stood up very slowly, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. He lead the boy away from the potions classroom and towards his own quarters. Finally the two reached the destination, he had to slow down to so the 11 year old wouldn't get left behind. Speaking the password he entered his quarters and gestured the boy in. Percy took slow steps, his movement careful, sadly Severus knew the movements all to well.

"Take a seat Mr. Weasley. I need to get some potions." Percy watched the Potions Master leave the room. Obeying the order Percy took a seat on the dark blue couch, in the sitting room. The room was done in dark blue and blacks with a couple of light blue tones.

"Mr. Weasley drink this it will help with the pain." Percy jumped in surprise at the voice he never heard his Professor come back. His eyes teared up at the pain that shot through his body, he accepted the purple vial and drank it not even bothering with the horrible taste. Severus watched as the boy's tension disappeared before he settled back into the sofa.

"Take this one to heal your body." The young boy accepted the bright blue potion and swallow it down as well.

"Mr. Weasley why were you hiding in front of my potions classroom?" Severus asked as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of the boy.

"I- I felt safe there." Severus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"From who?" Percy shook his head refusing to answer the question.

"Is they someone you wish to speak to? Your brothers perhaps?" Percy shook his head before changing his mind and he nodded it instead.

"I'll get them in a second, first do I have your permission to do a diagnostic spell?" Severus watched as the Weasley boy's eyes widen before slowly he nodded his head. He felt sorry for the boy when he was done. Severus didn't say anything to the boy about his results. Percy already was well aware of the tests results, the tears slide down his cheeks.

"I'll go retrieve your brothers." Severus didn't wait for a replied and he left his quarters, heading to the Slytherin common room he wanted to make sure the students were in bed.

"Miss. Felton go to bed." He told a third year girl, who was sitting in front of the fire.

"Yes sir, Goodnight Professor."

"Good night Miss. Felton." He watched her go off to her dorm before taking his wand and flicking it to make the light dim, the only light was coming from the fireplace. He swept out of the common room and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. He was met by Minerva head of Gryffindor talking to some of the students in the common room.

"Severus can I be of assistance?" Minerva asked leaving her students for a moment.

"I need Bill and Charlie Weasley to come with me." Minerva raised an eyebrow

"What for?" She questioned.

"I have their other brother in my quarters he is seeking their comfort." He leaned forward and whispered something to her, and she gasped in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"I cast a diagnostic spell. It's very true." Minerva nodded her eyes still wide.

"Mr. Shandon, can you go retrieve Bill and Charlie Weasley from their dorms."

"Yes Professor." Severus spent time glaring at the students in the common room while waiting for the boys to appear.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." Bill greeted when he appeared with Charlie following.

"Both of you need to go with Professor Snape." Minerva told Charlie who was a fourth year and Bill who was a sixth year.

"Are we in trouble?" Charlie asked

"No." Severus gestured the two boys to follow him and the three left the lions den. The two boys had to practically run to keep up with their Professor. When they reached Severus quarters he stopped suddenly and the two almost crashed into him. He sneered at them while they composed themselves.

"I need to explain something to you both. You two need to listen to me very carefully." The both nodded and waited for him to continue. "I found your younger brother sitting outside my potions classroom earlier tonight. He was crying and he was in a lot of pain. I have given his some healing potion and some for the pain." The two boys looked like their stomachs were currently sitting in their throats.

"What happened to him?" the eldest red head asked when Severus paused. Charlie's hand was grasping Bill's wrist.

"With his permission I was able to cast a diagnostic spell on him and it reveal that he had been raped." Bill gasped while Charlie almost fell backwards if wasn't for the wall behind him he probably would have fallen on his arse.

"Who?" Severus shook he head.

"I don't know and he never told me." The two nodded both incredibly pale. "Are two capable of seeing him?" Bill nodded and Charlie nodded seconds later.

"Very well." Severus spoke the password to his quarters and motioned the two boys inside. The both ran forward and to the sofa where Percy was sitting.

"Percy." Bill called crouching down in front of the sofa, Percy wiped his eyes and looked up to his two older brothers, it took a second for them to register to him before he was launching himself at them. Bill caught his brother and pulled himself up onto the couch, Percy sat in his lap sobbing into his chest and Charlie sat beside Bill joining in on the hug to comfort his younger brother.

After a little time Percy calmed down and was still snuggled in his brothers embrace.

"Percy who hurt you?" Severus perked up from his desk in the corner of the room, he had been allowing the boys some privacy.

"I can't tell you." Charlie reached forward and cupped Percy's cheek.

"Please Perce he doesn't deserve to get away with hurting you." Percy stared into Charlie's eye before lowering them and he snuggled his head under Bill's chin.

"He'll hurt me more." Percy whispered, Bill shook his head.

"No he won't touch you ever again, we won't let him, please tell us Perce." Percy squeezed his eyes shut and turned him face into Bill's chest, he mumbled something that none of them could make out.

"Who?"

"Pro-fess-or Co-leman." Percy's voice broke several time while he spoke. Severus broke the quill in his hand, Professor Coleman was a horrible, fat arse of a man with a horrible temper who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Oh Percy, he can't touch you anymore. Okay believe us." Bill soothed one of little brothers.

"Percy when did it start?" Percy squeezed his eyes shut.

"The third month of school. He would just like brush up against me and then he started touching me." Charlie felt the tears stinging his eyes, he buried his head in Bill shoulder. He and Bill were supposed to protect their brother and Percy got hurt.

"What happened today?"Bill asked he rested his head against Charlie's trying to sooth both their crying, he own eyes were burning from the tears he had forbidden from falling.

"He kept me after class, wanting to talk about my paper. Then he just got really made and threw something, I got scared and I ran to the Great Hall for dinner. Then I was going to the library to work on my potions homework, after I finished I was going to the common room and he grabbed me from behind. And it really hurt, he started touching me more then normal and he went really far. It really hurt." Percy's words broke off into sobs. Charlie was full out sob against Bill's shoulder, Bill wrapped around Charlie hugged both of them to him. He buried his head in Charlie's hair letting his own tears fall. He barely registered the sound of the door slamming shut, he figure Professor Snape was going to kill the bastard that hurt Percy. He squeezed Percy and Charlie closer to himself.

* * *

Severus stomped through the corridors of Hogwarts, reaching his destination he was happy to see the vermin was still up.

"Ah Severus may I help you with something?" Severus twitched as he loomed over the sitting man, reaching a hand forward, he all but dragged the man out of his chair and in the direction of the Headmasters office. He spat the password to the Gargoyle and banged on the Headmaster door before he threw the door open.

"Severus what are you doing?" Severus sneered at the Headmaster before he threw the lard of a man into a chair with great brutality. Dumbledore merrily raised a eyebrow.

"Either you fire him, or I poison him." The lard of a man squeaked and sank back into the chair when the Potion master loomed over him.

"What did he do, my boy?"

"This sick...monster raped a student, after four months of inappropriatly touch the said student. I repeat fire him or I poison him with a deadly poison. That will kill him slowly and painfully." The potion master spat at the monster.

"He did what? Who?" Dumbledore asked he to stood up and towered over the man.

"Percy Weasley, an 11 year old, a freakin child." Dumbledore's eye twitched.

"Poison him." Severus actually broke out into a scary smile, Coleman whimpered and tried to back out of the chair.

"Don't please, he asked for it. He begged. Please don't."

"Yeah I bet he begged you to stop to." With that said Severus forced the man's mouth open and pour a vial of liquid down his throat.

"I'll call Molly and Arthur." Severus nodded. "I'll bring them to the guest quarters. Bring the boys." Severus nodded and swept out of the room, leaving Albus to deal with the convulsing man.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley's, the Headmaster had called your parents. Come with me." Severus watched as Bill stood up and carried Percy out of the room with Charlie leaning against him. Severus walked them to the Guest Quarters, when they reached the room they saw their mother on the couch sobbing into her hands as their father exited one of the room, where the youngsters slept.

"Mum." Percy whispered, Molly looked up and held her arms out for Percy, who launched himself at her crying into her chest. She cried on him in return. Arthur kissed Percy on the top of the head, before taking a seat and holding his arms out for his two eldest sons. Charlie all but copied Percy's actions and launched himself at Arthur and Bill followed him, crying into his father chest.

"You did good Bill, you to Charlie." Their father told them kissing each of them on the head. Severus and Dumbledore took their leave and left the family to their own comforting.

Percy tried himself out eventually falling into a dreamless sleep. Charlie and Bill both clinged to their father until Arthur let go of them to take Percy to bed, the two changed parent and went to their mother. She smothered both of them and they settled into her warm, safe, comforting embrace.

"Is he going to be okay, Mum?" Charlie asked, Molly smiled a weak smile at her son and kissed him on the forehead before repeating the action with Bill.

"He is going to be just fine, he will move on from this. And he will have the best support to help him along the way." Both boys nodded and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
